Talk:Tevinter Imperium
No Rome Removed section referring to rome. Redundant statement since the Byzantine empire is the remains of rome Language Where did you find the information on the language? Vladashram (talk) 23:44, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Trivia 1 About the similarities with the Byzantine Empire,specifically "the Byzantine Empire had several Crusades against it" part, thats incorrect because the Fourth Crusade was originally intended to retake Jerusalem from the Arabs, but they ended up attacking Constantinople for various reasons. UsoppSpell (talk) 00:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with the person above. "Several Crusades" is wrong as it is. It was only one crusade and it was because Emperor Isaac wanted the throne back and the crusaders gave it to him. Only when he was murdered did the crusaders attack. Still the rest of the trivia is quite accurate. However Byzantium was not evil like Tevinter. ThaniX (talk) 09:30, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Tevinter is not evil. The Chantry is evil. :::In politics is no good nor evil.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 06:52, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Tevinter language I know there were some lines that were created by a linguist during the development of Origins, but they have not been used. For this reason, they cannot be considered canonical. I'm not sure if these are from that time (I suspect "pull my finger" is), but it'd be great to find a source for the following: * Ei vento nai mordoi deid: I don't want to kill you. * Tir-ev-e ei-l-ud degit-ud: Pull my finger. 18:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) : The linguist BioWare hired for the game come on the forums, answered questions, and gave us example of various languages. Those forums no longer exist and there's no archive that I know of. --Maria Caliban (talk) 12:03, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :: He actually provided a number of different phrases. They were part of the original page, but it seems a random anon deleted most of them. ::*Ei vento nai mordoi deid. -- I don't want to kill you. ::*Ei laro and tshurbud. -- I am a cheeseburger. ::*Ei karfa nad falgards. -- I ate the dwarves. ::*Falgard! Karfeve deilud degituds! -- Dwarf! Eat your fingers! ::*Ei shazo barfoi! -- I have to vomit! ::--Maria Caliban (talk) 12:19, November 12, 2012 (UTC) It looks like it's been established that the Tevinter language is called Tevene. Is there actually a language called Arcanum, and if so, what is it used for? Rosenoire (talk) 05:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Where did you find the word "Arcanum"? 08:55, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I honestly have no idea where that originally came from, but a lot of fanfic writers used it until very recently. Maybe it was from the the now-vanished forum posts or from a codex in Origins. My vague recollection is that Arcanum was supposed to be the language used in spells, and at some point, someone extrapolated that it was also the Tevinter language. I'm just trying to find out the official designation so I make sure I have it right in fic. Rosenoire (talk) 01:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, if you find an official source for this word, we can actually add it to the page ;-) 04:50, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Arcanum was a name made up by fanon. Its roots come from a meta essay posted on a fanfiction site. It's not official and has never been used by anyone at BioWare. Kelcat (talk) 19:48, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Edit: I did more digging (because this term has always bugged me) and found out I was actually wrong. I finally found a copy of the true source of "Arcanum": A tumblr post shows a screenshot of an old copy of the Dragon Age RPG guide. I wouldn't really consider it canon, though, since it was only mentioned in the one place and it appears to not be in any updated versions of the guide. Kelcat (talk) 21:16, November 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I own the RPG guide. The page in question is the only source for 'Arcanum' within the books and Tevene is not on the list in question, so I'd call that a typo and not a source of canon. Cryllia 05:25, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Trivia 2 I really think that the trivia section is very misinformed for the following reasons: 1)The Romans ha conquered most of the known world an lived in a multicultural empire whilst the Byzantines were mostly Greek and spoke Greek, especially during the second half of its history. Hence the citizens of the two empires were drastically different in many ways. 2)When the crucifixion of Jesus took part it was ordered by the Romans who had their own polytheistic religion. The Byzantines on the other hand had their whole culture based upon Christianity and obviously had nothing to do with Jesus' execution. Also that is not the difference between the Orthodox and Catholic Church as the Catholic church was created many centuries after the Orthodox. 3)There was only one Crusade against the Byzantine Empire which originally had other purposes but ultimately attacked Constantinople while the Greeks were unaware because they thought that the Crusaders had come to rest at Constantinople. :Such trivia have and should be removed based on DA:Trivia guidelines. 10:04, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Slaves How many slaves has Tewinter? -- (talk) 20:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Weird Grammar I have a problem understanding this senctence. is it written wrong? "Tevinter society is notoriously decadent, and ambition and magical ability are hallmarks of the ruling elite, the magisters." The problematic part is: "notoriously decadent, and ambition and magical ability" (talk) 17:18, November 11, 2013 (UTC) :It could be written more clearly. Splitting the clauses up would help, too. Does the following still cause the same problem for you? "Tevinter society is notoriously decadent. Ambition and magical ability are the hallmarks of its ruling elite, the magisters." -Sophia (talk) 19:07, November 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Indeed, and yes that works much better! / John tha Krogan (talk) 14:13, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Vol Dorma First time posting on one of these. Is the city of Vol Dorma in Tevinter, or is it in the Anderfels? I only ask because the city is listed in both pages. Personally, I think Vol Dorma sounds more like a Tevinter name rather than an Anders one.-- (talk) 01:56, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Vaanarash :Agreed. See also . 20:43, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Split I propose we move all of the information about Tevinter language to a separate page, to match other languages that we have information on. -- 05:00, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Supported, can't see any reason not to. - 05:38, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I agree, but "Tevene" is a better title for such page. 10:17, December 6, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, I prefer that, too, actually. -- 21:13, December 6, 2014 (UTC) I agree there should be a Tevene page. Supported. Rookwood (talk) 09:42, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Done, finally! -- 00:47, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Praeteri class According to the codex update in Inquisition on Tevinter society, there is a class of mages named Praeteri between Soporati and Laetan classes. Is this the indentured mage class (pre-citizens), perhaps? Dorian has never mentioned them in the game to me. That is just speculation of course, but I thought I'd mention it. I propose this class is added with the scant information available. I wouldn't be surprised if we'll hear more of them when the next WoT book is released. -- Rookwood (talk) Adjective? Is there an adjective for someone/something being of Tevinter origin, as for "Ferelden > Fereldan", "Elf > Elven", "England > English", etc.? What about the language, Tevene? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:14, August 9, 2017 (UTC) : According to World of Thedas 1, the official demonym of the Tevinter Imperium is "Tevinter." --Evamitchelle (talk) 10:40, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :: Thanks! Good to have people here around, who own these books. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:10, August 9, 2017 (UTC)